


Whatever I Want

by autoeuphoric (FreezingRayne)



Category: Free!
Genre: Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/pseuds/autoeuphoric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay,” Nagisa says, straddling Rei’s thighs. “I’m going to do whatever I want to you, and if you want me to stop, you say ‘strawberry’.”  </p>
<p>Rei and Nagisa experiment a little. Pure filth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ouroboros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroboros/gifts).



> For ouroboros, for being such an excellent beta and friend, and for sharing my love of power-bottom, sex-demon Nagisa.

“Are they too tight?”

Rei pulls on the soft black ropes binding his wrists to the headboard. The whole bed shudders and the muscles stand out in his arms and shoulders.  “No.  They feel fine.”  He still seems perplexed by the whole endeavor, although he had agreed to it pretty quick. Nagisa kisses him and the headboard creaks again, like Rei wants to pull him into his lap and can’t.

Nagisa scoots back down the bed and surveys his handiwork: Rei-chan, lying flat on the bed with his arms lashed to the headboard, cock hard, totally naked, all tied up and waiting for him. He’d wanted to tie his legs too, but there isn’t anything to attach the ropes to at the foot of the bed.  And it’s probably better to start slow.

“You’re so hot.”  Nagisa plants a sucking kiss to the inside of Rei’s thigh, where the skin is warm and soft.  “And now you’re all mine. I think I just want to leave you tied up in my bed all day long.”            

“That would be unwise. Your parents are coming home for dinner, aren’t they?”

"I’m trying to talk dirty to you, Rei-chan. I’m not really going to leave you tied up.”

“O-Oh.”

Nagisa follows the line of his thigh up to his groin. Rei’s breath shakes—he’s ticklish, Nagisa knows.  “Okay,” he says, straddling Rei’s thighs. “I’m going to do whatever I want to you, and if you want me to stop, you say ‘strawberry’.” 

“ _What?_ Why would I say that?”

“Safe words are important, Rei-chan. I read about it.” On the same websites he learned how to tie knots that don’t cut off circulation. “So, say ‘strawberry’ if you don’t like it.”

Rei’s tongue darts out to wet his lips and he nods. “But what are you planning on—.”

Enough talking. Nagisa laps at Rei’s cock, tasting the dark, wet head. When they’d first started all this sexy stuff, he’d barely been able to get any of it in his mouth, but Nagisa is an athlete. He knows the value of diligent practice. Now, several months and a couple dozen blowjobs later, he can relax his jaw and let Rei slide down his throat .

“N-Nagisa!” The bed shakes. Nagisa wants to grin, but it would probably make him choke, so he does it internally. “Nagisa…”

When Rei’s breathing starts going crazy and his thighs begin to twitch, Nagisa pulls back up with a lewd little _slurp_ that makes him giggle. Rei’s cheeks are flushed and his glasses have slipped down the bridge of his nose 

“Not yet,” Nagisa teases.

Rei sucks in a whistling breath and tips his head back against the pillows, chest rising and falling as he calms back down.

Nagisa taps his knee. “Pull your legs up,” he instructs.

“Why?”

Nagisa resists rolling his eyes. “Just ‘cause. Come on.”

 No more hesitations—Rei bends his knees, and then doesn’t protest when Nagisa pushes them so they are completely off the bed, pulled up toward his chest.  It’s an extremely vulnerable position—one that Nagisa’s been in a bunch of times, since Rei really likes to see his face when they do it—and Rei’s cheeks go an even deeper pink, and he squeezes his eyes shut. 

Nagisa sucks on his balls for awhile, but that’s not really his main target. Raising his head to make sure he has eye-contact, Nagisa’s smooths a finger across Rei’s ass, just barely touching him. Rei makes a quiet, vulnerable noise. They’ve never done it this way around before. 

“If you want me to stop,” Nagisa says, feeling heat creep across his own cheeks as he reaches for the lube and starts slicking his fingers, “Use the word. But I’m gonna—.”

His heart is beating hard, so loud that he wonders if Rei can hear it. He’d known tying Rei up would be fun. What he be he hadn’t counted on was how gut-punch hot it would be to order Rei around, and have him follow his instructions. 

He pauses with one slick finger against Rei’s hole, giving him a chance to use the word.  His tongue comes out to wet his lips, but he doesn’t say anything. So Nagisa pushes, and he and Rei make almost the same noise as his finger sinks in to the first knuckle. 

“Rei-chan,” he breathes. “You’re so hot inside.” He adds another finger and Rei’s breath comes out in a half-choked rush. Still, he doesn’t tell him to stop. Rei is staring at the ceiling, probably to give his neck a break, but his whole body is tensed, the way it is at the starting block. 

"Relax a little,” Nagisa says, which is the same advice he’d given him back when he’d first joined the club. He kisses his knee. “It feels better that way.” He angles his fingers upward, hoping they are long enough and—

“Nagi—.”  Rei let’s out a sharp breath and his hips jerk. The muscles in his shoulders bulge. Nagisa grins and does it again. Rei drags a heel along the bedspread. “Oh—ah! Prostate.”

“Good, right?”

It occurs to Nagisa that Rei would totally let Nagisa fuck him if he asked. Right now.

He almost does. But then he looks up and see Rei’s muscles clenching in his abdomen, his cock still hard and fuck, okay, he isn’t made of willpower, and this _is_ technically supposed to be about Nagisa tying Rei up and doing whatever he wants to him…

Making up his mind he pulls his fingers out, sliding down off the bed and going for his bag, doing everything left-handed. He has to tear the condom wrapper open with his teeth. The first few times they hadn’t used one, but since then they’d learned the hard way—or the _sticky_ way—that condoms just make everything easier. Especially when you’re trying to avoid suspicious stains.

Getting himself ready takes longer than having Rei do it—due to awkward angles and finger-lengths and general impatience—and for a minute or two it’s just the rhythm of their breathing and the trees rustling outside the bedroom window.

Rei can’t crane his neck far enough to see what’s happening. “Nagisa—.”

“Almost—almost ready.”

He rolls the condom on to Rei, who shudders and pulls at the ropes. The headboard creaks, and Nagisa says, “Don’t break my bed, Rei-chan,” before straddling Rei’s hips.

The first time had been rough. Nagisa felt like he was going to split in half, and Rei had been so worried about hurting him he’d nearly been in tears. It’s taken _a lot_ of practice and experimenting (both alone and with Rei) to figure out exactly how his body works, how much it can take.

Now, he slides down with a slow, “ _Uhhnnn…Rei-chan!”._

Rei’s biceps flex and his legs move restlessly on the bed. “It’s so strange--.” He’s trying to catch his breath. “So strange not to be able to hold on to you.”

Nagisa smiles and slides his hands up Rei’s chest. “I’ll hold on to you, Rei-chan.” He braces himself and starts to move, slow at first, then faster as his muscles warm up to it.

Rei’s cheeks are pink, eyes half-closed. He tips his head back and bares his throat. He looks totally overwhelmed, like _he’s_ the one getting fucked. Is being tied up really making that much of a difference?

Nagisa deliberately slows his pace, barely lifting himself up at all. “You feel good, Rei-chan?”

Rei’s eyelids flicker. “Y-Yes,” he manages. He bucks his hips weakly, and Ngaisa experiences a intensely disorienting rush as he realizes Rei is trying to force a pace. He can’t get off, because Nagisa has tied him up and he has to wait for Nagisa to do it for him, and that thought makes his entire body pulse with heat.

He hadn’t been planning on coming right away, but now that he’s here, he kind of can’t resist. He wraps a hand around his cock and moves his hips in a slow grind, feeling Rei’s thighs twitching below him.

“Nagisa—.”

“Rei-chan, you feel so good.” His hand is still slick with lube and he’s so keyed up that it barely takes any time at all. “Rei, Rei—I’m going to—.”  And he does, fisting his cock, gasping as he comes into his hand.

He sags down a bit, shaky with relief. Rei, on the other hand, is still winched tight, panting, tendons standing out in his neck. “Nagisa—.”

He rolls his hips slowly, Rei still hard inside him. Can he maybe—? Eh—no. Hot sparks of sensation jolt through him. It’s way too soon to keep going. Okay. Change of tactics.

 He eases himself up, muscles shaking from being curled up on his knees for so long, legs tingling as he gets up. He pulls the condom off Rei and goes to throw it away, all casual. Then he comes back and hops up on the bed. “What’s the matter, Rei-chan? Something wrong?”

For just a second, shock flits across Rei’s face, and Nagisa wonders if he maybe doesn’t want to play the game anymore, but he just shakes his head and yanks at the ropes. “I want—.”

Nagisa waits, but Rei doesn’t finish the sentence.  “What do you want?” 

Rei nods down toward his cock, bangs flopping, spiky with perspiration.

"You have to tell me what you want, Rei-chan,” Nagisa says, smoothing his hands up Rei’s sweaty sides, feeling the breath move in and out. He pinches his nipples lightly.  “Communication is important.”

Rei’s eyes widen and he bites his lip. He looks like a centerfold in a dirty magazine. “I want…you know what I want, Nagisa!” 

“Yeah. But I want to hear you say it, okay?”

Rei’s arms tremble. “Why?” There is something so defenseless about the way he asks it, even though it’s a word Rei uses all the time. He always wants to know why.  

Nagisa tries to think of a way of saying “it turns me on when you get freaked out” that doesn’t sound super creepy. 

“Because you’re always so polite, and I wanna hear you be dirty.” 

Rei lets out a soft breath and his cock jerks in Nagisa’s hand. He swallows.  I want—I want you to make me come. I want to finish.” His cheeks flare red, but he says it. 

Nagisa grabs for more slick and wraps both hands around Rei’s cock, stroking, squeezing tight. “God, Rei-chan—.”

Rei comes with a shout in about ten seconds, arching up hard from the bed. The headboard gives an alarming creak as he settles back down, open-mouthed and panting. He looks utterly wrecked.

Nagisa crawls over him, undoing the knots as quickly as his shaking hands can manage it. They’re _both_ shaking, he realizes, as Rei grabs hold of him as soon as he can, pulling him close. His grip is rubbery and limp.

“Are you okay, Rei-chan?” Nagisa grabs his hands. “I didn’t…” Sick dread stabs at him. “Did I hurt you?”

Rei shakes his head, face buried against Nagisa’s chest. “No, no you didn’t, I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I just—.”

_Oh._ Nagisa had read about this too.

He holds Rei-chan tight and strokes the top of his head, pulling the blankets on top of them both.

"Sorry if that got a little…” he laughs awkwardly. “Weird.”

Rei shakes his head once. “No, it was—.” The shaking gradually subsides, until he’s just resting against Nagisa, warmth slowly coming back into his arms. “It was fine, I didn’t say the word, did I?”

Nagisa shakes his head.

“So, then clearly, it’s alright.”

Nagisa grins into the top of Rei’s sweaty head.

“This is kinda nice,” he comments, after awhile of listening to the wind and Rei’s steady breathing.

Rei raises his head quizzicly. “You mean me half-smothering you?”

“No—though you are kinda heavy.”

Rei snorts, delicately offended.

“—But I just meant, me holding you for a change.”

Rei's features enter that particular Rei-chan alignment, tense mouth, indrawn eyebrows, ready to impart some wisdom that is so weird that it becomes profound. It’s one of the reasons Nagisa likes him so much—beneath all that cool reason and hesitant calculation, Rei is as much of a goof as any of them.

Whatever he’d been planning to say, though, is lost to history, cancelled out by the rattling growl of his stomach.

“Wow, Rei-chan! Guess you’re hungry.”

 Rei smooshes his face back against Nagisa’s chest, laughter muffled.

“It's probably all the talk about strawberries,” Nagisa giggles.

“I don’t even like strawberries.”

“ _Everyone_ likes strawberries, Rei-chan.”

“They are sickly sweet,” Rei says, talking against Nagisa’s nipple. “And have little to no real nutritional value.”

“Yeah, but they turn your mouth pink.”

“Mouths are already pink.”

“Pinker.”

“I’d rather have something with protein.”

“Okay. Let’s go see what we have.”            

The wind knocks the trees against the side of the house in blustery gusts. Rei’s eyes slip closed, his warm weight settling. “In a few minutes,” he agrees. 


End file.
